Surviving My Seventh Year
by WhereDwelltheBraveatHeart
Summary: Rose is practically the only single person left on the planet, and she's sick of having to watch all the couples, having to be pestered by her family to find a boyfriend.Something's got to give. Follow Rose through her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. It belongs to Jo Rowling!  
******

Chapter One

Snow falls slowly outside, coming down in heavy clumps and sticking to the ground. Little green tips poke up from under the snow, the blades of grass that lie beneath it. The cold window pressed against my cheek keeps me awake, otherwise I'd be passed out. Even the loud chatter from the others in the compartment doesn't help keep my eyes open, I'm so exhausted. Anxiety about seeing my family for Christmas left me sleepless last night.

A blonde head of hair pops into my peripheral and I shove Scorpius off of my shoulder, now less sleepy. "Rise and shine, Rosie." he jokes, sticking out his tongue. I offer another little push and direct my attention to Albus and Maisy in the corner of the compartment, snuggled up under a blanket together. Al looks so much like his brother, and I'm reminded of James and Lexi, them curled up next to each other back at the Burrow. It's hard sometimes, being, essentially, the only single person at my school. It's even harder when the most nauseating couples include members of your family, as you're constantly surrounded by it. Even Lily, the youngest Weasley-Potter, has a boyfriend.

While the couples are cute and all, it's just a constant pressure to find that special guy.

Scorp is cracking a joke, but I'm too tired and irritated to listen. Instead, I rest my head back on the train's window and doze off.

What feels like minutes later, the Express screeches to a halt and everyone hurries to grab their trunks off of the shelves overhead. Scorp, being much taller than me, tugs down my suitcase as well and offers it to me. "Thanks." I mumble grins and follows the rest of our friends out of the compartment. I fall into step beside him, and watch all the couples around us. "So where is Violet?" I wonder, nudging Scorp. He adjusts the strap of his rucksack and peers over the crowd to find his parents. "She decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday. Erm, family troubles, I s'pose."

I never understood why Scorpius was always so uncomfortable talking about his girlfriend. Violet was nice-looking, and pleasant enough, yet when her name was mentioned, he went rigid. I spotted my parents up ahead. I turn to Scorp and give him a parting hug. "Come visit the Burrow after your family does gifts tomorrow, all right?"

"Course." He smiles, gives me another squeeze, then turns to find his own family.

"Mum, Dad!" I cry as I break into a run. I wave my arms a bit to catch their eyes. When I reach them, Dad pulls me into a tight hug. "Hello, Sweetie." Mum says when I'm passed into her arms.

I smile and pull away to greet the rest of my family. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, along with Uncle George and Unlce Percy are here. "Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Angie and Audrey wanted to stay and help Grandmum finish dinner, and James didn't want to leave Lexi." George explains, with a slight eye-roll. James never wanted to leave Lexi's side.

"Everyone else went to get a Christmas tree, Muggle-style." Ginny continued, smiling wryly at the thought.

I brightened at the prospect of decorating a Christmas tree with the family. "Well, brilliant." I said.

Back at the Burrow, the smell of turkey and all things delicious greeted me at the front door. We all entered the house to find Grandmum and my aunts storming about the kitchen, wands waving madly. Suddenly, the room is awash in movement as we all hug and say hello.

Grandmum fusses over how tall I've gotten since August, Teddy musses my hair and Dominique gives me a squealing hug.

There, in the middle of our cramped kitchen, I'm so happy to be back for the holiday. No matter what stress they cause, I love my family and I'd missed them like mad.

The majority of us file out of the kitchen then, making room for Grandmum and the others to finish den where we gather is decorated with little balls of light, clearly made as the result of some spell. They hang from strings that circle the room. It's a nice sight.

There's noise all about, several conversations starting at once. I find sanctuary by the sofa towards the corner of the room, flopping down onto the cushion. I lean back and close my eyes, still tired despite my little nap on the train.

I feel someone drop down beside me and open my eyes to see Lexi. She smiles sympathetically at me. "A bit crazed, isn't it?" she comments. Lexi wasn't technically part of the family yet, and I had a feeling she was just realizing what she'd be getting into. I nod and smile back. "You haven't seen anything just yet." I tell her wryly. She laughs and stretches, her hand resting on her pregnant belly. Her engagement ring sparkles in the light. "James picked a lovely ring." I say politely, nodding to it. Lexi's face lights up as she grins down at her hand. "It is beautiful.I'm a tad..anxious, though. I'm becoming a mother and a wife all at once." She looks at me, a funny expression on her face. "Not that you can quite understand, of course." She laughs and begins to say something else when James walks over. "Hey, Rosie!" he crows. I smile and murmur a hi back, suddenly feeling out of place as he gives Lexi a kiss. I shyly stand up and return to the kitchen.

"Need some help?" I ask upon entering. Grandmum turns to me and smiles. "It'd be wonderful if you could set the table, dear."

I take the plates Audrey holds out to me and go into the dining room, placing them accordingly. I return and do the same for the untensils, then the napkins.

A bit later, we all sat down for dinner. The dining room is enormous, far larger than its original size. Grandad had added an extension to it when our family really started to grow. You could fit over thirty people in here, which was nessecary during the holidays.

As was usual at the Burrow, it was loud. Chatter bounced off the walls, making it hard to even think.

On my right was Victoire laughing at something Teddy had said to her. On my left, James and Lexi sat very close to each other, eating quietly while making googly eyes to each other.

I felt dreadfully single.

"So, Rosie." Teddy said audibly, causing the other conversations to quiet slightly. "Found yourself a boyfriend yet?" Several eyes turned to me, and I felt my face burn. "Not yet, Teddy!" I replied goodnaturedly, despite my embarrassment. I loved Teddy, but he sure knew how to make me angry.

"Good, Rosie. Keep it that way!" Dad said proudly. Mum rolled her eyes."Don't listen to him, Rosie. You're allowed to date if you want to."

And now everyone at the table was paying attention to me. All other conversations ceased. My face was more red than my hair. "Rose, your dad's a bit of a prat." Aunt Ginny said, smiling widely. "Listen to your mum, she's the brains, afterall." Mum held in a laugh, and Dad began to protest, but I did my best at tuning him out. After a moment, the others picked up their own conversations again, and dinner ended without another incident.

Later, back at our house, I layed in bed drowsily. My mind was filled with Christmas-y thoughts and I felt quite warm despite the snow falling outside. I always loved this time of the year. For my family, it'd always been routine, very traditional. After dinner on Christmas Eve, most of the younger kids made cookies with Grandmum, and the teens decorated the tree while the adults sat about chatting.

Grandmum had Celestina Warbeck's music playing in the background, like always. Then we'd all return to our own homes for Christmas.

I happily recalled the Christmas tree earlier that evening, picturing the twinkling lights and the home-made ornaments.I smiled to myself, rolling onto my side.I closed my eyes, knowing I'd be alseep in minutes.

The next morning, I was up early, as usual. I'd inherited my mum's punctuality. I was rarely late to anything. I took a shower, dressed in my comfy Chudley Cannons jumper, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, Mum was already sitting at the island, reading the Daily Prophet with a steaming mug in her hand.

"Morning, sweetie." she said, giving me a one-armed hug. "And Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas." I caroled back, turning to make myself some tea.

Then, Hugo came barreling down the stairs, hair flying in all directions. I snickered."Happy Christmas!" He cried, excitedly. Hugo, even at age fifteen, still acted like a little kid when it came to holidays. Mum smiled and patted down his hair. He ducked out of her reach.

"Is your father still asleep? Mum asked him. Hugo shrugged, but just then Dad came down the stairs as well. "Happy Christmas," Dad greeted, grinning. He gave Mum a peck on the lips, and Hugo made a face. "Now that Dad's up, can we exchange gifts?" He pressed.

Mum laughed. "All right, all right."

After we'd finished opening our presents, Hugo and I lounged in the den, while Dad helped Mum cook dinner. There was a crackling in the fireplace, and suddenly Scorpius emerged from it with Al in tow. "Happy Christmas!" We all cried in unison. Al grinned and sat down on the couch beside Hugo. "Mum, Dad, and Lily are coming soon, too."

Scorp walked over to me and offered a hand to pull me up from my seat. "Come on, I have your gift!" He explained excitedly. He held onto my hand still, leading me out of the livingroom and into the hall. "I have yours up in my room, let me go get it." I turned for the stairs, but Scorpius stopped me. "I told you I didn't want a gift, you tosser."

"And I told you that I was still getting you one, you tosser." I rolled his eyes. "Well, at least bring me it later. I want you to open this now." He smiled, flashing his perfect teeth. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling in turn. "Fine."

Scorp handed me me a thin box, wrapped in silver and lined with a blue bow. "Open it." he urged.

"Oh, but the wrapping's so pretty," I hesitated, trying not to tear it too much.

"Bullocks, just open it."

I tore the silver off, to find a wooden box. "Look at the lid." Scorp advised, grinning. I gaped, seeing the intricate carvings. It was a garden, by the looks of it. Flowers were all over, very carefully carved. "Did you carve this?" I asked, surprised. Scorp smirked. "Didn't think I had it in me, eh?" he asked smugly. I hit his arm playfully.

Then I carefully open the box, feeling like it might break if I'm not too careful. Inside, nestled between the velvet lining, is a delicate silver bracelet. Little charms dangle from it, shaped like roses. I laugh at that, and look up at Scorp. "It's beautiful, ." I reach up to kiss his cheek. "This was so nice of you."

He looks pleased. "It was no big deal..." he grinned. "But you really like it?"

"Yes!" I hold out my arm. "Put it on for me."

Scorp takes the bracelet from its box and hooks it around my wrist. "Looks good."

"Thanks again." I smile. "Are your parents expecting you back? You could stay here for dinner."

"I could eat," he teases, and leads the way back to the livingroom.

**What'd you guys think? Liked it? Hated it?**

**Tell me in a review & thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks sooo much to EleKat for being the first person to review.(: **

**(More thanks to Guest, toolazytologin, and Mizuno-Suzuka!)**

**I feel so much more excited to write now, knowing at least some people liked again!**

Chapter Two

Once holiday break ended, it was back to school, which meant back to stressing about NEWTS for us seventh years. On the first day back, I was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room afterschool, studying. I vaguely heard the portrait hole opening, but was focused on my History of Magic textbook. "Hey, Rosie. Whatcha doing?"

I eyed Scorpius, raising my eyebrows.

"Right, studying." He sat across from me in the other armchair, waving his wand lazily as sparks flew off. I returned to my book.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, are you gonna go? Or will you be spending your weekend snuggled up with your Charms book?" Scorp taunted, and I knew without looking up that he was smirking.

"I figured I'd go for a while," I said, not pausing in my reading.

"Brilliant, then you, me, Al, and Maisy can go together." Scorp said decisively. I turned a page."What about Violet?" I wondered.

"We're kind of...arguing right now." Scorp's tone, as always, suddenly became sharper. "Oh, sorry." I offered, half-heartedly. Violet was decent, but Scorp could do much better. "Anyway, I'll be heading up to my room now. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled, closing my textbook.

"Bye," Scorp said, seeming distracted. I turned for the stairs.

In Potions that Friday, Al and I were working on a concoction when he leaned over, his voice low. "Does something seem...odd about Scorp lately?" he pondered. I followed his gaze to see Scorpius staring broodingly at his cauldron. "I suppose." I replied, turning back to our own potion. "He did say him and Violet have been fighting,"

Albus shrugged. "I dunno, it seems like something's pretty off."

I decided to put it out of my mind. "Who knows? Could you pass the billywigs?"

Throughout the day, though, Scorp did seem rather off. Normally chipper, he was mostly silent during dinner. Later, in the common room, I called him over to chat, but he merely waved and headed upstairs. I stared for a moment, my brow furrowed. What _was _his deal?

"Lorcan!" I called, suddenly noticing the tall blonde boy. He strolled over, a bemused smile on his face, as always. "Alright, Rose?"

"Can you do me a favor?" I requested, ignoring the pleasantries. Lorcan nodded slowly, the same dreamy grin on his face. He looked an awful lot like his mother. "Could you, please, go up to your dorm and see what's up with Scorpius? He's been, er, strange lately."

Lorcan kept his expression the same, not showing a hint of confusion or surprise. "I s'pose, sure."

He offered a full smile now, before turning to the staircase. "Thanks!" I said after him, returning to my spot on the sofa. I picked up my textbook and continued to study.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes later when Lorcan returned back down the stairs. I hopped up and walked over. "Well?" I asked. Lorcan shrugged. "He wouldn't say much. He was starung at a letter when I went up, though. It seemed like something serious- he was pretty upset." Lorcan turned one corner of his mouth up, as if knowing he hadn't helped much.

"Okay...thanks again." With that, I turned and hurried to my own dorm, a bit frazzled, wondering what the letter could've said.

The following day, I met Scorpius and Al, with Maisy in tow, at the entrance of the school. We greeted each other cheerily, save for Scorpius, who hung back a bit. I frowned at him, but he feigned obliviousness.

The four of us walked out of the castle and towards Hogsmeade, chatting idly. Al and Maisy walked with their hands intertwined, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Couples everywhere.

Our first stop was Honeydukes, where we indulged in shelves upon shevles of treats. Even Scorp, moody as he was, couldn't resist buying a little fudge. We continued to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, where I bought a few new quills for NEWT reviewing. As we left Scrivenshaft's and headed to the Three Broomsticks, Al and Maisy not-so-mysetriously disappeared. Normally, I'd be annoyed at this, but it did give me the oppurtunity to talk to Scorpius and find out what the letter was about.

I linked arms with him, and rushed us to the Three Broomsticks.

Inside, warmth engulfed us, a large contrast from the temperature outside. I led Scorp to a table a bit away from others, so as not to have unwanted ears listening. Scorp ordered us each a butterbeer.

"So I've been meaning to talk to you all week," I began, removing the goofy kint hat Grandmum had given me. "But you kept avoiding me." I looked at Scorp, gauging his reaction. He looked a tad nervous, I could see. "Is there something wrong?"

Scorpius dropped his gaze. Our butterbeers arrived then.

"Thanks," I murmured to the server. Scorp nodded, not speaking.

"Scorp." I said, my voice was quiet but stern. He looked up. "You know you can tell me anything. How bad can it be?"

He looked away again, mumbled something that sounded like "You'd be surprised,"

"Come on, just tell me." I urged. "Will it make me angry?" He shook his head. "Sad?" Another head shake. "Then why won't you tell me?" Scorp met my eyes, and I saw now that he was tearing up.

"Scorp?" My voice was alarmed. I'd never seen him crying- or close to it, anyway. And I've watched him break his arm during a Quidditch match. "What is it?" I asked again, my voice softer.

"My mum," He murmured. I had to lean in to hear his words. "She's really sick, and they're not sure how this is all going to turn out, and my dad just sent me the letter this week, and I won't get to see her until this summer, and who knows by then-" Scorp spoke faster and faster, getting more worked up.

"Shh." I soothed. I stood from my chair and walked over to hug him. He was shaking. I felt so awful.

"Is she at St. Mungo's? They can't find a cure?" I asked, confused. St. Mungo's could come up with a cure for mostly anything.

Scorp shook his head. "They don't know...they aren't sure...what's wrong with her. She's just really ill." He put his head down, resting it on his arms. I hugged him tighter.

"I promise, your mum's going to be fine, Scorp." I waited until he looked up to continue. "She's going to get healthy again, soon. They'll find out why she's ill, and they'll fix it, okay? I promise." Scorp just stared at me, looking so tired. He looked like a little kid and a hundred year old man all at once.

He had dark bags under his eyes, and fear that made him ten years younger. I knew Scorp had never really got along with his dad, so it made sense for him to be so worried about his mum. Without her, the common ground is lost, and they'd be fighting all the time.

I took a step away, and grasped his hand now. "She'll be just fine."

"Scorp!" A voiced cried. "I thought you'd- oh." We both turned quickly to see Violet standing there, a shopping bag hanging from her wrist, a fierce scowl on her face. "You said I'd been overreacting!" She said loudly.

I raised an eyebrow, and she gave me an absolute death stare. I recalled my hand locked with Scorp's and hurried to let go.

"'Rosie is just a friend'. You kept assuring me. 'You know I'd never cheat on you'. You're an absolute _arse_. And you!" Violet rounded on me, pointing her finger at my face. "You seemed _oh so nice_, like you wanted to be _such good friends, _and the whole time you'd been planning to steal my boyfriend!"

My jaw dropped a bit. Scorp and Violet had be arguing about _me? _

Violet continued in her rant, back to shouting insults at Scorpius. Without a word, he stormed out of the place, looking more upset than I'd seen him all day. Violet glared after him before turning back to me.

"His mother's dying, you daft bimbo!" I cried before she could get a word in. I raced after Scorp, following the footsteps in the snow outside. I turned a corner, ending up in a secluded area. It might be a garden in the warm seasons.

Scorp sat on a snow-covered bench, hands covering his face. Not shaking or crying, I believed. Just sitting there. I hurried next to him, putitng an arm around his shoulders.

"Scorpius. Scorp, I'm so sorry- this whole thing was my fault, this whole time I've been the reason you two were fighting. And on top of your mother being ill...I didn't mean to cause anymore trouble-"

Then, by all odds, Scorpius started to _laugh_.

I gaped at him. He turned his head to the side to look at me. "Violet thought I was cheating on her, so she gave me an ultimanium." He chuckled again. "It's not your fault at all. She was just...rather jealous that I spent so much time with you and all. You didn't know, because I didn't tell you. It's my fault she's angry."

I blinked. "What was the ultimanium?"

"She told me I had to pick- date her or be friends with you." He grinned. "Guess which I chose."

**Hope you all enjoyed! Kind of a lame chapter, it's all conflict, really. **

**Eh, well give a review anyway? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Yes, I'm still alive! I know I haven't updated in a few months, but I've really been busy with

school and moving. Aside from that, I've just had writer's block. I'm sorry for being such a failure, and

this is just a quick update to say I'm still alive, and I'll be back as soon as I have the time/inspiration to

write. Thanks for your support, and I'm so sorry again!


End file.
